recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Equatorial Guinean Cuisine
Browse All Equatorial Guinean Recipes: Equatorial Guinean Appetizers | Equatorial Guinean Soups | Equatorial Guinean Salads | Equatorial Guinean Vegetarian | Equatorial Guinean Meat Dishes | Equatorial Guinean Snacks | Equatorial Guinean Desserts Equatorial Guinea - Cooking and Food Overview of Equatorial Guinean Cuisine History Equatorial Guinea is a small country situated in the West part of Africa. This country had a very tempestuous history due to the people that invaded its lands over the years and the communist regime during the late 20th century. Over the time many different people like the Portuguese, Arabs or Spanish ones influenced Equatorial Guinea cuisine. Many of the Arab spiced and flavored ingredients are still being grown and used nowadays in this country. The Spanish and Portuguese people introduced to this country new farming methods and new occupations like growing cattle or the poultry farms. The unique style and exquisite flavors of the food in this country has made its cuisine famous all over Africa and not only. Many other continents had the opportunity of trying traditional Equatorial Guinea dishes due to the great number of immigrants established there. The development of Equatorial Guinea cuisine is also the result of the trades made in any port of this country’s coasts. This way many special ingredients penetrated the market and slowly got adjusted to the traditional cooking techniques. Cuisines of Equatorial Guinea Equatorial Guinea cuisine is very tasty and in the same time very simple. Due to the fact that all of its coasts are situated in the Atlantic Ocean the most popular dishes are those made using fish meat. Generally all the ingredients and spices needed to prepare those dishes can be found in the seas and forest of Equatorial Guinea. Also very popular in this country are two other dishes one made with grilled fish or meat and served with crushed pumpkin seeds and the other is made with Chicken prepared in cream sauce or in Peanut butter and garnished with boiled plantain or rice. Fruits are also very consumed in this country. They are very delicious and rich and are served daily either as snack or appetizers. The atanga is a very large fruit that has to be boiled and salted before consuming. Equatorial Guinea cuisine has also many side dishes that are generally made from plantains such as malagas, yams, pames, cassava and rice. Preparation Methods for Equatorial Guinean Cooking The various cooking techniques existing in Equatorial Guinea are either traditional ones or borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Equatorial Guinea cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Equatorial Guinea cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Equatorial Guinea is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Equatorial Guinea’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Equatorial Guinea dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Equatorial Guinean Cooking In order to cook a genuine Equatorial Guinea meal one may always need several items like cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers. Other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, help the Equatorial Guinea cuisine to produce the most sophisticated and eccentric dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Equatorial Guinea food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Equatorial Guinean Food Traditions and Festivals Equatorial Guinea is a small country situated in the west part of Africa and its formed by a group of Islands and the mainland territory of Rmo Muni. The main religion in this country is Catholicism. All year long are being held all kind of festivals and holidays celebrated with spectacular delicious dishes. Here are just some of the most important public holidays New Year’s Day, Easter, Good Friday, Constitution Day (Aug 15), Constitution Day, OAU Day, Armed Force Day (Aug 3) and Christmas. During these holidays all kind of dishes are served. One of the most popular delicacies in this country is monkey meat. Also snails are highly consumed here cooked in “okro” soup and garnished with mild spices and vegetables. People in Equatorial Guinean Food * Are you into Equatorial Guinean Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Cooking a traditional Equatorial Guinea dish needs a lot of skill and of course special ingredients. That is why in this country there are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Equatorial Guinea dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Equatorial Guinea chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Equatorial Guinea chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Equatorial Guinean Cuisine Category:Central African Cuisine